


Complicate Me

by tabris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This <i>isn't Stiles</i>.</p><p>It's not, not in the least. Because Stiles doesn't look at him like that, like he wants to eat Scott alive, like he wants to rip him apart with claws and sword and teeth just to see what makes him tick and then tear out a place to curl up inside him.</p><p>And yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicate Me

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=809513#t809513) kink meme prompt that's been languishing in my wip folder for months. better late than never?

This _isn't Stiles_.

It's not, not in the least. Because Stiles doesn't look at him like that, like he wants to eat Scott alive, like he wants to rip him apart with claws and sword and teeth just to see what makes him tick and then tear out a place to curl up inside him.

And yet.

Scott can't tear his eyes away even when the thing wearing Stiles' face approaches, slamming Kira aside to zero in on him. And for a second he thinks his best friend might be back but no, Stiles' caring face is a mockery of his best friend — it's not Stiles who taps out a roll on the katana impaling him, sending a dangerous thrum down Scott's spine with every touch.

It's not Stiles who wraps long fingers around the hilt and _twists_ , trembling in anticipation, in _hunger_ as he cups Scott's neck, his face, leaning in nearly close enough to taste.

The thing is, though, the thing is that Stiles is in there somewhere, Scott knows it. And if he's entirely truthful with himself, Scott knows that even if it _was_ Stiles doing all of this — feeding on the veritable banquet of chaos the nogitsune has wrought — he would still offer himself up for Stiles to consume, willingly, _gladly_.

So when he falls forward, just enough, closing the space between them with a moan of pain and maybe something else, he tells himself he's doing it for Stiles, for the Stiles that can still feel him.

He captures Stiles' lips and groans as he kisses them open, delves into Stiles' mouth even as Stiles' bloody hand plunges the sword deeper. They're both shaking now, all of the pain and horror of the last few days surging through Scott like an electric charge leaving a shivering sting in its wake and lightning on his tongue.

Between one moment and the next the kiss turns frantic, Stiles' grip on his face desperately tight, and Scott keens, knowing without a shred of doubt that this _is_ Stiles, _his_ Stiles.

And them the moment's gone, Deaton is stabbing Stiles with a needle, and Scott —

Scott waits, and hopes he's not the one left standing between Stiles and the world because in the end? In the end he'll always pick Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/33454.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/28919.html)  
> i'm on [tumblr](http://confusetherude.tumblr.com). come say hi. (:


End file.
